User blog:GutsyTick/CR: Azir
PS CR The CR (Champion Reimagine) series is aimed at introducing alternative kits to existing Champions in order to submit a different view on their fantasies, and/or mechanics. These are not meant to be taken as rework proposals. Ability details will me modified soon (zzz). Azir Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-09-09 |changes = 2015-09-09 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Abilities Azir passively places markers above the ruins of destroyed turrets outside of the enemy's base. Clicking on a marker causes Azir to raise the Disc of Absolution at the location of the ruin; the Disc of Absolution is functionally identical to a standard turret, but also grants Azir any it earns. The Disc of Absolution's decays over 1 minute. |range = 400 |cooldown = 200 |targeting = Shurima's Legacy consists of one passive ability. * Disc of the Sun is a summon ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Azir cannot summon a Sun Disc on Dominion. * In the Ascension featured game mode, Azir can summon a Sun Disc in the center of the map provided the Ancient Ascendant is dead. If the Ancient Ascendant respawns while the Sun Disc is active, the Sun Disc will be destroyed. }} Azir commands all active Arcane Soldiers to dash towards the target location: dealing magic damage to enemies they pass through, and applying a 40% which decays over 1 second. |description2 = Simultaneously striking an enemy champion more than once with Rout through active Arcane Soldiers causes its' to additively stack, but does not deal additional damage. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Conquering Sands is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the slow. |additional = *The soldiers will stop when encountering and during the charge. }} Azir's attacks and damaging abilities grant him stacks of Inflection, lasting for 4 seconds: increasing his ( 'Azir's''' level'')%| |Level 1}} ~ }}}}per each stack. Azir may indefinitely acquire stacks of Inflection, but newly acquired stacks do not refresh the duration of previously acquired stacks. |description2 = Azir conjures an untargetable Arcane Soldier at the target location for 10 seconds: forming a tether between himself and the Arcane Soldier whilst within 1200-units of it. When Azir attacks an enemy in an Arcane Soldier's range, the soldier attacks in his stead: dealing (55 | }} at each level)}} magic damage to enemies in a line. Multiple Arcane Soldiers can strike the same target, but each attack beyond the first deal 50% damage. |description3 = Azir periodically generates a conjurable Arcane Soldier, and can store up to 2 charges at a time. Arcane Soldiers expire twice as fast while near an enemy turret, and expire instantly if Azir dispels the tether between them by moving too far away. |description4 = Arcane Soldiers cannot attack enemy structures, but Azir can cast Conjure on top of an enemy turret to consume a charge: dealing (10 'Azir's''' level'')| ~ }} magic damage. |range = 400 |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana + 1 Arcane Soldier |targeting = Arise! is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * This spell doesn't count as auto-attack and will not receive any benefit from auto-attacks. It still however procs the passive of the Furor boot enchantment. * Every other auto-attack command issued by Azir to Sand Soldiers will trigger the unique passive of , Azir and all attacking soldiers will display a phantom that performs the same animation and allows Soldiers to attack the same target twice. This phantom would do the same damage as a normal soldier but will have the same modifier as any extra soldiers attacking the same target, meaning the phantom of one soldier will only deal 25% of the damage the first soldier deals. This mechanic was specially coded for the case of multiple soldiers, allowing Azir to do 125% extra damage with 3 soldiers present instead of 50%. Azir will have the normal mechanics for while using his normal auto-attacks without soldiers. * Damaging an enemy champion will cause minions in range to target Azir. * The gold-generating passive on the Spellthief's line of items will not activate when using this ability on towers. }} Azir dashes to the target Arcane Soldier: dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. If Azir contacts an enemy champion, he stops and gains a shield for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Shifting Sands is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * If Azir casts Shifting Sands on a sand soldier moving from Conquering Sands, Azir will follow the soldier the distance of Conquering Sands. }} Azir conjures a phalanx of shield-wielding soldiers who press forward: enemies they contact. |description2 = When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as unification incarnate: intercepting oncoming projectiles that are capable of hitting allied champions (excluding turret attacks), and inhibiting enemy champions' movement. These soldiers are considered absolutely static after they've concluded their initial charge. |leveling2 = |range = 200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Emperor's Divide is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = can be used to block the soldier's initial damage and knockback and the damage and knockback when attempting to pass over the wall. |additional = *The soldiers can be used to interrupt any in-progress dashes during the charge. * The soldiers will stop when encountering and during their charge. * The charge begins slightly behind , making the E+R combo easier to perform. * Mechanically, the wall is made up of a number of units that knockback enemies who try to pass over them. **The wall is bidirectional and will prevent enemies from passing over the wall in either direction. **The wall will intercept enemies who attempt to pass over the wall regardless of whether the mobility was voluntary (i.e. dashes) or otherwise (e.g. and ). ** Enemies with crowd control immunity will be able to dash over the wall. This includes all dashes that are classified as "unstoppable" (e.g. and ), but also any enemy protected by , and during (via ). * Dashes or mobility that occurs while untargetable, such as and , can bypass the wall. * Blinks are distinct from dashes and can bypass the wall (e.g. , and ). * The wall of soldiers will count as terrain for the purposes of "into terrain" effects (such as and ). This will only affect enemies - allies will pass through the wall in all circumstances, even if knocked into it by an enemy (ally Nautilus using his Q on the wall??). * Common misconceptions: ** is considered to be a dash and will be blocked. ** is considered a blink and will not be blocked. }} Zed Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-09-09 |changes = 2015-09-09 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Abilities Zed's attacks and damaging abilities against enemy champions below ignore all forms of damage mitigation, except for their , , and . |targeting = Eyes of the Seeress is an innate passive which consists of two correlated effects. *'Ius' is a self-targeted buff which causes Viden to mark nearby enemy champions with variable halos. *'Egressus' is a self-targeted buff which allows Viden to decrease the convergence timer of her targets' halos, and cast attacks empowered by a non-physical pseudo on-hit effect against enemies whose halos have converged. |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will negate the damage and of Egressus. }} Zed hurls a pair of tempered shurikens in the target direction: dealing physical damage to enemies struck. |description2 = Simultaneously striking an enemy champion more than once with Sunder through active Animate Armors reduces its cooldown, but does not deal additional damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 8 |cost = 60 |costtype = Energy |range = 1000 |targeting = Sunder is a linear, colliding skill shot which deals damage, its target, and expands into a field upon contacting an enemy, or reaching its maximum range. |projectile = true |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The damaging component of Sunder |spelleffects-aoe = The component of Sunder |spellshield = will block the damage and component, or the component of Sunder, but not both. }} Each unique instance of Zed's attacks and damaging abilities build up stacks of Affliction on enemy champions, lasting for 2 seconds. Upon accumulating 3 stacks of Affliction, enemy champions receive (5 'Zed's''' level'')| }} physical damage, and are for 1 second: consuming the stacks. Zed cannot apply stacks of Affliction to enemy champions who have been damaged by Mark in the last 4 seconds. |description2 = Zed deploys an untargetable Animate Armor which mimics his basic abilities, and lasts for 2 seconds, towards the target location: granting of its nearby surroundings. |description3 = Issuing a shift command onto a deployed Animate Armor causes Zed to blink to its location while leaving behind an Animate Armor: effectively switching places with it. Zed cannot blink to the same Animate Armor more than once, and Animate Armors are considered static in all manners, save for their mimicry of Zed's basic abilities. |description4 = Zed periodically generates a deployable Animate Armor, and can store up to 2 charges at a time. There can be no more than 2 active Animate Armors concurrently, and actions which would cause for more than 2 Animate Armors to be simultaneously active will dispel the Animate Armors which were deployed earliest. |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Energy + 1 Animate Armor |range = 400 |targeting = Vias is a delayed ground-targeted area of effect ability which can be triggered to release a point-blank area of effect wave. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block either component of Vias. }} Zed revolves his blades: dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. Against enemy champions, the revolution deals bonus physical damage and ignores . |description2 = Simultaneously striking an enemy champion more than once with Fray through active Animate Armors restores , but does not deal additional damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = energy}} |cooldown = 4 |cost = 40 |costtype = Energy |range = 200 |targeting = Reva is a delayed ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single anomaly's implosion. }} Zed's attacks and damaging abilities against enemies deal bonus physical damage (capped at 100 bonus damage versus minions and monsters), and apply a 100% which decays over 1 second. |description2 = Zed reaps the target enemy champion for 2 seconds, them for the duration as he dashes to their hind extremity while marking them: spawning 2 Animate Armors tangent to the marked enemy champion, and empowering his attacks and damaging abilities within the duration to deal true damage against the marked enemy champion. |description3 = Zed is rendered untargetable while dashing, and he ignores unit collision during the reaping. After the reaping has concluded, or when the marked enemy champion would suffer lethal damage, the aforementioned 2 Animate Armors are consumed after an abridged delay: dealing plus Rive's bonus damage as true damage to the marked enemy champion. |leveling = % per 100 bonus AD)}}| bonus AD)}}}}of target's missing health}} |cooldown = |range = 400 |targeting = Lars is an ability which has a passive component and an active component. *'Qinnis' is a self-targeted buff which passively enhances Siago's damaging abilities against enemies. *'Lars' is a self-targeted buff which causes Siago's next area of effect ability within 5 seconds to link enemy champions. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will prevent the subject champion from being linked. }} Background Changelog Trivia *'Zed's' new kit was (obviously) inspired by his portrayal in the new cinematic PROJECT: OVERDRIVE. *Proper development of the above reimagined kits began on the 25th of August. *I got gifted Zed's PROJECT skin for helping a friend of mine getting to Gold. Free skins = no starving children. Category:Custom champions